Popular
by Miss Lyrica
Summary: High school, the best and the worst thing that happened to teenagers and adults alike. A high school can't be complete without the usual jocks, nerds, the queen bee and her lackeys, the foreign(?) transfer student that she's training, and of course her rival. And then there's the gay best friend, the straight best friend, and the guy who wants nothing to do with the plot. Oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a transfer student, regardless of gender or year, was bound to be popular, whether they like it or not. When word came out that there was to be a foreign transfer student arriving next week, it was bound to be the new hot scoop of Matsuda High School. Goodbye Park Seo-yeon of Class 2-B, who transferred from Korea last year, and hello new foreign student!

Ironically, it was Seo-yeon herself, affectionately styled SeeU by her friends, who gave tidings of the newcomer. She was running an errand for Ms. Sato when she overheard the vice-principal talking to Mr. Hiyama about some new student transferring in his class. Unfortunately, she didn't hear much of their conversation, since the vice-principal saw her listening in and sent her back to class, but she heard enough to learn that the new student was to be put in Class 2-C and in fact, British.

Poor SeeU, harassed by the multitude of girls and boys of Class 2-C as she passed the news on to the lucky classroom that day during lunch. The girls (and some boys) pressed the Korean for more information, and when the harassed messenger insisted for the twentieth time that she knows nothing else, she was finally let go. With nothing else but the nationality of their to-be classmate, everyone had to rely on their imaginations until he (or she) arrives next Monday.

For the rest of the day and the days to come, the only thing running in the heads of the second year students of Matsuda High School was the British boy (or girl) arriving. The students of Class 2-A were jealous of the fact that lowly Class 2-C was given a transferee, despite the fact that their class representatives being best friends and bear no ill-will for each other. No info was retrieved from the other classes, though.

The next day, a group of students held a poll on the gender of this newcomer through door-to-door interviews and Facebook messages. Survey says that the majority of girls voted on the transferee being male, while the boys voted on the transferee being female. Why? Well, who couldn't want to date a (most likely) hot foreign girl or guy with a cool accent?

It wasn't until Wednesday that Mr. Hiyama finally spilled the beans on the new student. He couldn't take it anymore, the barrage of students pestering him during class and break time about the foreign student, and even on his Facebook and Twitter accounts. He was a rather private person, and the fact that almost everyone on school, even his colleagues, bugged him about the super private secret that principal and vice-principal gave to him. In fact, he didn't even understand why his superiors wanted him to hide the details about the student. Park Seo-yeon wasn't received with this much fanfare before, but everyone loved the girl when they saw her.

So that Wednesday morning, during his homeroom class, he finally revealed the gender of the (in) famous British student everyone was talking about. Much to the delight of the males (and some females), the student was said to be a girl, and yes, very much British. After class he confessed to the vice-principal that he broke his oath of secrecy, but was received with a hearty laugh and a gift check to his favorite coffee shop. He still doesn't understand why that happened, though.

But with the revelation of the girl's gender, the issue was still not resolved after that. The second year boys were already fighting to be the first in catch the girl's affections, much to the annoyance of various girlfriends and crushes. Heck, even guys from other years and schools were butting in!

It wasn't only the guys who were fighting to be close to this girl yet to be seen. Those who did not want to date her instead wanted to be her friend. Class 2-C, of course, are out of the question, since the people there were the friendliest, and it would be expected for them to befriend the girl first. So if they want to be friends with her, they only hope that she would be as friendly as sociable as they are, or that they have the same common friend or share the same extra-curricular activities.

But until then, everyone has to wait for the arrival of this foreign transfer student to show up in school, who, unknown to most aside from her to be teacher, is already in Japan, watching anime and playing video games until she feels like going to school, much to the dismay of her full-blooded Japanese parents.

* * *

**Hey there, I'm back from the dead with another Vocaloid story! To the readers of my other Vocaloid fic, I'm sorry if I seemingly abandoned it. I really, really am. OTL. I might pick it up later on, but in the meantime, I'll focus on this one. Since school is starting in a few days (at least, for me), I think it's fitting that I make a high school story about them. In fact, most of my plot bunnies are high school related...**

**So, this one can be summarized by mixing in a bunch of high school movies, with Heathers (1988) and Mean Girls (2004) being my main inspirations, minus the darkness and black comedy of the former one, of course. So if you know how those movies go, you know how this one'll go. At least, the main plot of it.**

**So, yeah, I hope you like this new story of mine. Dunno when I will be posting the next chapter of this otherwise short first chapter, though. But I promise I will finish this 'til the end, even if it takes a long, long time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone loves Friday, due to it being the last day of the school week and the only day where homework is not allowed to be given to the students. Thank the eccentric vice-principal for that, and not the principal, who is rarely even seen at school. But freedom is only gained by the student's once the school day ends, and unfortunately for Hatsune Miku, it's only the second period and she's starting to regret her cousin's offer of playing hooky.

For starters, she hates Math. I mean, what's the point of learning those confusing formulas and theorems if you're not even pursuing a math related major in college? She was taught by her wonderful but equally annoying cousin that the only things you need to know about math are addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, and common sense. But then again, look at what happened to Cousin Haku: her friends are already out of college and she's still switching majors every semester.

Secondly but still related to the first one, Kaito won't bother helping her with her notes. It is said that your classmates are like your siblings, and siblings help each other out (at least, that's what she's been told), and your seatmates are your closest siblings/friends in the classroom. But Kaito won't let her copy his notes, and she can't trust Iroha at all. The last time she's taken a peek at the Sanrio obsessed girl's notebook, the only thing she can make out are all the Hello Kitty doodles on the paper. And Suzuki and Ryuto? They're just as terrible in Math and leech off notes from their friends.

Thirdly but still somewhat related to the first and second reasons, the hates telling people her beauty secrets. Yes, the reason why Kaito won't help her in Math is because Hatsune Miku, the richest, prettiest, most popular girl in school, won't share her beauty secrets to a guy who is either flamboyantly gay or is just concerned about having gorgeous skin. And she's betting on the second one. Kaito Shion is just too handsome to be gay.

But then again, so are Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, and look at those–

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Kaito, with a bewildered look on his face.

Fuuuuuu…

Miku covered her mouth and giggled flirtatiously. "Oh! Forgive me, Kaito, but I was just…" she glanced at the pen in his hand, "…I was just wondering if I could borrow your red pen for a moment? You know, so I could organize my notes better?"

The blue haired male raised an inexplicably well-trimmed eyebrow when he saw the red ballpen that Miku was holding.

"Well, mine ran out ink a while ago, so…"

Then she remembered that she had just bought the pen from the store last night. Even the price sticker is still attached to the pen's body, which she had forgotten to remove. "The ink is still full, Miku." Oh thank you, Captain Obvious.

Then, in a flash, the girl dropped the uncapped pen on the ground, denting the formerly straight needle. Those who are seated near enough took a glance at the fallen pen and groaned in pity. Even Kaito winced at the poor pen's fate.

The twin-tailed young lady picked the pen up and flashed it towards Kaito, looking rather triumphant. "Oh dear, now it's broken," she smiled sweetly at the boy, fluttering her long eyelashes. "I shouldn't have bought those pesky G-tec pens in the first place. Quite risky to handle, eh?"

"So are Faber-Castell pens," Kaito handed over his own pen for his seatmate to borrow and smirked, "if you're not careful enough." Touché.

Knowing what he meant, she muttered a hushed thanks and promised to give the pen back after class. She didn't even use it on even one line of her page, and instead placed it carefully on top of her notebook. Not your finest moment there, girl.

* * *

"So, what happened after that?" asked Meiko after her friend had finished telling her story. Miku knew that she was only half-listening to her, since her friend's eyes are very much focused on the boys playing Frisbee in front of them.

Miku sighed and proceeded to shake the bottle of juice in her hand. "After Math, I gave the pen back to him, just as I promised," she said, watching the bubbles form inside the plastic bottle. She was conflicted over whether or not dumping the juice on Meiko's head. "I didn't see his face, though, but I know that deep inside, he's laughing at me."

Rin almost choked on her sandwich, prompting Meiko to panic and harshly slap the blonde girl's back. Miku sighed once again and uncapped the bottle of juice, handing it towards her ailing friend. Rin promptly drank its contents, finishing up the entire bottle of orange juice. God, is Meiko really that stupid? Did she miss that particular Health class where it was discussed that slapping someone's back rarely helps a choking person?

Feeling better already, Rin wiped her mouth with her handkerchief and said, "Thanks, I needed that!" Miku nodded and waited for her friend to speak out her thoughts. Unlike Meiko, Rin certainly has enough brains and common sense to actually make sense. Like her brother, only a bit watered down and prone to certain… accidents. Rin cleared her throat and continued, "So as I was saying… wait, what was I supposed to say?"

Miku mentally face-palmed. Is she the only smart one in their trio?

Before anything else, the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period. The boys playing stopped and started to leave the field, laughing and talking all the way. The girls stood up from their bench and headed back towards the building. "So, about our movie date after school…" Miku started, but was stopped by Meiko.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot about having cleaning duty today," she said sheepishly.

"Oh." Miku turned to Rin and expected her to say nothing and just go with the plan, but unfortunately she was greeted with a sorry smile.

"Well, I'm cooking dinner tonight, and I have to go grocery shopping if I want Len to actually eat my cooking. So, I can't come as well, sorry."

The teal haired girl blinked a couple of times and slowly smiled. "That can't be helped, right? That's okay, girls, we'll just reschedule on a later date!" She threw her arms on her friends' shoulders and pulled them close to her. "Maybe Friday next week? Is that alright for the two of you?"

"Sure! I'll clear my schedule for that!" Meiko answered gleefully. "And we could even invite that new girl as well!"

Rin's eyes brightened at the suggestion. "Wow, that's a great idea, Meiko! I'll ask her when she arrives!"

For the first time in a long time, Miku was actually surprised that her two ditzy friends actually created an interesting idea. She had realized that they were both keepers since the first day that they have met, but these moments are those that helps her realize how great her friends are. "Yeah, I'll like that, Rin. I'm up with it."

Then, realizing that they are the only ones left outside and everyone else is probably up in their rooms, the girls sprinted towards their respective classes. Especially Miku. She "forgot" to mention that she had failed to return the cap of Kaito's pen, and he's probably fuming with anger right now.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 2 up! Wow, this is probably my fastest update yet. *Achievement unlocked!***

**So, the three main girls have now appeared, and now you probably know who the transfer student is. ;) Aww, I think I have a penchant for abusing poor Rin. And that's just the beginning of it. Hang in there, girl!**

**And the thing about pens, I wrote based on experience. I love Pilot, especially G-tec because my handwriting and drawings look better when I'm using it, but I usually drop those things uncapped, and the tip breaks. T_T They're quite expensive here, even the refills, so when a person whips out a G-tec in class, they're automatically considered a cool and classy person, not to mention rich. No, really, it's true. I like the Dong-A version as well since it's cheaper, but the ink runs out really fast, especially for me, since I doodle and draw a lot. And Faber-Castell, love those guys as well, but I admit that I am a total clutz, and I often drop my pens to death. Meaning, even if they still have a lot of ink, it will suddenly fade, then die. Why do ballpens hate me so?!**

**Well, enough ranting. For now.**


End file.
